Seating assemblies are used by occupants of various sizes and weights. Accordingly, the seating assembly may feel soft and comfortable to one occupant while another occupant experiences the seating assembly as stiff and uncomfortable. Traditional seating assemblies offer some user-adjustable comfort features to combat these variations. However, a need exists for additional features and approaches to providing a comfortable seating assembly for a variety of occupants.